megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Poltergeist
Poltergeist is a demon in the series. History A ghost that causes mischief and enjoys terrorizing humans and animals. They lift and move objects around and make loud and unexplainable noises. They are often associated with paranormal activity, and, rarely, demonic possession. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Spirit Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Spirit Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Spirit Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Spirit Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Jack Bros.'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Spirit Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Ghost Race **''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Manga Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Poltergeist can be contracted in Ichigaya, Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns' bronze-level instance, and Shinjuku Babel's docks. They appear alongside Legion in the normal bronze boss room for Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Poltergeist can be found in Ueno. It can teach Flynn the Sukunda and Needle Shot skills through its Demon Whisper. Poltergeist can evolve into Quicksilver upon reaching level 17. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Poltergeist can be found in the Toyosu Shelter and the Konganji Passage in Ginza. It can teach the Sukunda, Tathlum Shot and Rapid Needle skills through its Demon Whisper. Poltergeist benefits from learning Gun, ailment and support skills. Poltergeist can evolve into Quicksilver at level 23. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Poltergeist is one of the few demons that can be recruited in battle without negotiation (the first time) if save data is imported from Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. ''Persona 2'' Any time a persona has a 'Change Form' mutation, there is a chance the mutation can fail, changing the persona into Poltergeist rather than its usual mutation result. For this reason, the player should always keep a Poltergeist in the Velvet Room stock. ''Jack Bros. Poltergeist begin appearing the Temple of Nightmare area. They teleport away from players until they can be trapped in a dead end. When killed, they drop an item to extend the level's time limit. ''Devil Survivor 2 ''The Animation'' In the first day, Poltergeist appears from Daichi Shijima's cell phone out of the blue and cast the Bufu spell on other malignant demons to help him to get out of the crumbled subway station safely. In the third day, Daichi summons Poltergeist to extinguish the fire set by the horde of Legions. Though, Poltergeist in the game does not learn the ice spell by itself. Instead, it can only use the basic fire spell if without fusion. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... to Expel. |restype= ghost |Skill= Zan Sukunda Sukukaja Patra Self Destruct }} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Skill= Sukunda\Innate Needle Shot\Innate Healing Knowhow\15 |Evolveinto= Quicksilver |Evolveintolevel= 17 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons